Problem: Simplify the expression. $(7x^{4})(-5x^{4}-6x)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ 7 x^4 (-5 x^4) + 7 x^4 (-6 x) $ Simplify. $-35x^{8}-42x^{5}$